tugsseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ten Cents
Ten Cents *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Number': 1 *'Type': Harbour Switcher Tug Ten Cents is the main protagonist of TUGS. He is Captain Star's first tug, a 'harbour switcher' used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Ten Cents' capabilities range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Ten Cents is based on the tugs of San Francisco from the 1920's, and his name reflects his American origins. He speaks with an East End Cockney accent. Bio Ten Cents is one of the younger and braver Star Tugs. He has a tendency to be somewhat cheeky at times, but is strong-willed, and it takes a lot to break him. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He never lets other tugs bully him, never fails to stand up for others, and is always willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others. He also has a bit of a short temper, but is also smart enough to listen to the advice of the older, more experienced tugs. Unlike the other tugs of Bigg City, Ten Cents' whistle was modeled to resemble a face complete with a red flat-cap like Sunshine's - it's tone is strident but middle-pitched and Ten Cents almost always sounds it in a quick double-or-triple-bursts. The audience's attention was focused on this whistle in the episode "Jinxed", when it seemed that any sounding of it by Ten Cents would prompt some unfortunate event for the hapless tug Boomer. Ten Cents works mainly with Sunshine, the Star Fleet's second and smaller switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other. Ever since Sunshine joined the fleet, he and Ten Cents have been the best of friends. Hercules often relies on Ten Cents to look after others such as Lillie or The Duchess. Livery Ten Cents is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast, and an American flag-styled red, white, and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and has the number "1" on his funnel. He also wear a blue hat. Lead Character? Although TUGS did not officially have a lead character, Ten Cents was the closest the series came to one. He appeared in all 13 episodes, the majority as a major role, and was a character that was mostly used in merchandising. He is also the tug depicted in the "TUGS" logo. Appearances TUGS * Sunshine * Pirate * Trapped * Regatta * Munitions * Warrior * High Tide * Quarantine * Ghosts * Jinxed * High Winds * Up River * Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories * Kidnapped * Run Aground (cameo) * Nothing to Declare * Treasure Hunt * Loading Grain * The Race * The Missing Barge * Heat Wave * Ship In Distress * Naval Manoeuveres (mentioned) * Quarantine * Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice Actors * Simon Nash (TUGS) * Ian James Corlett (Salty's Lighthouse) * Shigeru Nakahara (Japan) * Elise Langenoja (Finland) Trivia * His model was purchased by The Star Tugs Trust, and is due to be on permanent display in their exhibition. * Ten Cents is the only tugboat to have an anthropomorphised whistle. * It is currently unknown if Ten Cents' other face masks still remain in existence. * On a picture from "Ten Cents' Busy Day", Ten Cents is shown as a harbour tug instead of a harbour switcher tug. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * TAKARA (discontinued) Category:Characters Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Protagonists Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Tugboats Friendly